Harry's Gardian Angel
by amythestpony
Summary: {Chap. 1:PG}Angel is your typical american teen. Friends,homework,amulets,the usual. She was adopted by her mom and dad. She keeps having dreams about a lady being murdered. But will these dreams tell her who she really is? (Charmed is in here 2}
1. GOoD bYe!

-Prologue  
  
A dark haired brunette was running as fast as she could. She had relaxing hazel eyes that were now filled with fear. She was carrying a bundle in her hands that started crying. "Hush, little baby don't say a word, mama's gonna buy ya a mocking bird..."  
  
The baby stopped crying, but obviously needed to. Then there was a high piercing cackle, (A/N: of none other than Voldemort, who we all despise!) that filled the air. The mother turned around and saw that her killer was coming nearer. She ran, it was pouring and it looked like it would flood. Lighting flashed followed by thunder. The mother ran on. "I have to save you baby, and I will the prophesy says so...I may die in the process Angela, my little angel, but you need to live to protect my brother's son!"  
  
With that she tried to placed the baby on the random door step and burst into tears. The mother touched her daughter one more time and gave her a pinkish-purple amulet. She sniffled and put the baby down and ran for it. She had to cross a bridge to get to a portkey but on her way, the man with the evil laugh stopped her. He simply said 'Wingardium Liviosa' and she was floating in the air. Before she could retaliate, he said 'Avada Kevedara' and she screamed her last words, "Save Harry, Angel! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"Ha, ha, ha! Foolish witch I shall kill the boy tonight, along with your brother and his wife! Then I shall kill the girl along with the muggles you left her with!" He cackled some more, but then appaperated away. (I know I probably miss spelled it...sorry!)  
  
The man left to finish his job. (we all know that 'the boy' lives! YAY! And he goes away for a while comes back, bla, bla, bla... u get da picture...) Meanwhile Mrs. Heaven opened the door, once she heard the door bell...  
  
"Hello, hello?" She paused, "Is anyone there?" Angel began to cry, this made Mrs. Heaven look down, "Oh my god! It's a baby! Awww! Her name is Angela, nicknamed Angel. Hmmm... Angel Heaven, I like it."  
  
"Honey, what are you mumbling about? Oh wow this is the answer to our prayers!" Stated Mr. Heaven  
  
Mrs. Heaven smiled and said, "She's perfect! Let's keep her! We'll adopt her today! I wonder what her real last name is?"  
  
Mr. Heaven, "Lets look at the tag," He stared at it and read it aloud, "It's smushed but it says 'Potte' on it. The last letter is probably an n or an r."  
  
"Let's go with the 'r' please. It sounds a lot better," Mrs. Heaven pondered.  
  
"Well Angel Potter, you're about to become our little Angel Heaven!" Mr. Heaven said. They walked in side, and then everything went black...  
  
15 years later in Mclean, VA....  
  
"Angel, you're gonna be late for your last day at school. We're moving tomorrow remember!?" Angel sat up. She had that dream about her 'mom' again. She kept wondering, 'What the hell was her mom talking about? Prophesy? Whateva!' was what she thought! She remembered that today was June 18, the last day of school till September first, in her case the last day with her friends at Mclean High school, because she was moving to Herndon in a few weeks. She was turning sixteen in August so she'd be able to drive pretty soon. She was a brunette with dark pools for eyes that were mystifying. They were large and very noticeable. She wore glasses, but sometimes contacts. Since it was the last day, she'd wear contacts. She wore jeans with a bright orange shirt that looked really cute on her. She had platform flip flops that made her a bit under six feet tall. She put her hair up in a high pony- tail and got on bus fifty for her last day of school at Mclean Highschool. (Go Highlanders! {It's a Mclean Team!!}) As she walked through the door all her friends hugged her. She was actually leaving. Her friend Addy was depressed and not bouncy as usual. Her friend Ally didn't laugh or make jokes all day, her friend Casey drew a depressing good-bye picture for her. Her friends Mary and Lola stayed by her the whole day while her buds Rosy and Sam made sure everyone was nice to her. She sung the song 'graduation' by vitamin C at the seniors' graduation, because she had a great voice. Everyone heard.  
  
"As we go on, We remember, All the times we, Had together,  
  
And as our lives change, Come whatever, We will always, Be friends foreveeeeeeeer."  
  
The audience clapped and she took a bow. Then after all diplomas were given out, everyone went home. That was it. That was Angel's last day at Mclean Highschool. She tried to keep a strait face but couldn't. She burst out crying, but all her friends were there to comfort her. She said her good buys and left for home. When she got home the unthinkable happened. She walked in and said sadly, "Mom dad, I'm home!" She sniffled and then felt a bit better knowing that her friends would always come and visit. She said it again, "Mom, dad I'm home!" Still there was no reaction. She walked up the steps into her room and there was a man standing there with long blond- white hair in a black hooded robe. At his feet were a dead Mr. and Mrs. Heaven.  
  
"You disgusting half-blood! You're next!" with that he started the words 'Avad' but was inturupted by a high cackle, the one in Angel's dream.  
  
A/N: Tell me if you like it or hate it. If you hate it tell me why. K? I luv all u reviewers and readers out there! USA&UK make a good team! I love JK Rowling!!!!!  
  
'member to review! PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	2. ExPlAiNaTiOnS!

The high cackle soothed, and a pair of evil eyes, that were stone-cold stared at Angel.  
  
"Foolish witch! You think you can possibly beat me? I killed your mother, and now I'll kill you. I see the resemblance. You're both bitches! Ha, ha, ha."  
  
"Shut up! You fing bastard! You are a dirty rapscallion! You killed my parents and my mom! And who knows what you did to my father?" Screamed Angel. She ran up and kicked him where it hurts. (A/N: he he he!)  
  
"You mud-blood!" Luscious (A/N: bad spelling, I know...) screamed. He began the imperiouse curse when suddenly Angel's necklace glowed. It said in a misty voice as it radiated like the moon,  
  
"The boy who lives will die without his guardian Angel. She shall come to him in the sixth year as the eighth month dies and the ninth is born. In order for the Dark lord to succeed the guardian must die on her sixteenth birthday at the first second of dusk. As long as the boy is protected by love and the guardian's life good will over power the evil!"  
  
With that the sun set and dusk was over. The good had won! Voldemort and Malfoy cursed and apperated out of there, right after Angel gave them both black eyes. Once they left Angel began to cry for her parents for now she really was an orphan. Then three witches orbed in.  
  
"Aww, poor thing!' cried Paige.  
  
"Yah, I don't know how Chris and Wyatt would feel if they ever lost his Ma ma!" Piper cooed.  
  
"You guys we have to take her in!" stated Phoebe.  
  
Angel heard voices and then screamed.  
  
"Look, don't make me hurt you because I can and I will! Get out of my house before I call the cops!" yelled Angel.  
  
Suddenly Leo orbed in, and Angel screamed as she saw him.  
  
"Cool it Angel! I won't hurt you, I'm your godfather, and Piper's your godmother!"  
  
"Who the hell is PIPER?!" shrieked Angel!  
  
"I'm Piper, and you need to watch your language Missy!"  
  
Phoebe and Paige giggled as they were all introduced. "How do you guys know my parents?" Angel asked.  
  
"Well your mom was my only friend kiddo! The poor thing was,"  
  
"Murderd by," Leo cut in.  
  
"Voldemort!" stated Angel.  
  
"Don't say his name!" Ron Weasley wailed as he apperated in with Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Ahh! WHO ARE THEY? GET THEM OUT!!!!! GOD DAMN YOU ALL! CAN"T YOU SEE I'M IN DISTRESS?!" shrieked Angel.  
  
"We're here to help you Angel," soothed Harry.  
  
"Yah! We want to help you!" cooed Hermione.  
  
"So just keep your bloody mouth shut!" said Ron annoyingly.  
  
"RON!" everyone yelled disappointed.  
  
"We're the charmed ones," stated Paige.  
  
"We help people all the time," Finished Phoebe.  
  
"You're supposed to be my Gardian Angel," continued Harry.  
  
"Against you-know-who!" stated Ron.  
  
"Honestly Ron use his name! You're fighting against Voldemort!" stated Hermione coolly.  
  
"You're going to go to Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Stated Leo.  
  
"We're the new DADA teachers!" the charmed ones chimed!  
  
"Oh yeah, and I'm head of a new house called Charmed!" stated Piper.  
  
"There's a new house?!" asked a bewildered Hermione.  
  
"Yes, this house is for the smart, brave people who follow their heart. Let's say you're in gryfindor, if you'd like to be qualified for this house, a friend of ours named Paris (A/N: you need to read my story about Paris to understand who she is) will look into your thoughts and emotions and determine if you're worthy to be in the house!" explained Phoebe.  
  
Suddenly Paris crystallized in.  
  
"Hi everyone! I'm your new Transfiguration teacher, Paris!" Paris stated, her eyes gleaming.  
  
"But you're only 12!" said a shocked Ron.  
  
"Actually I'll be turning 13 on August 28! I'm a whole lot better at seeing than the other teacher. She'll teach third through fourth years. I'll teach fifth through seventh years." Explained Paris.  
  
Hermione was a bit jealous. How could this girl be so smart? Paris read her mind, giggled nad replied, "Hermione you're the smartest witch ever! I'm a different kind of witch! I don't need a wand or spells for some of my powers. I can also read teachers minds. That's basically what makes me smart."  
  
Perry and Ken orbed in (you need to read purplehorse's 'Perry' to understand them...)  
  
"I'm the Potions assistant!" Perry announced.  
  
"You're only a fourth year!" gasped Harry.  
  
"Yeah, weel, what Paris said! OK!" yelled a confused Perry. Ken laughed at his future wife.  
  
"Hello! Everyone you're like, in my house so cut to the chase and tell me everything I need to know.  
  
There is a big pause and then Paris begins the tale of a dark and stormy night...  
  
AN: I hope you liked. Plz review! I love you all if you review! Complaints and flames are welcome! 


End file.
